Autrefois
by Ambresa
Summary: Qui aurait pensé que cette expédition serait si étrange ? Que cache donc La pyramide ? Lily n’est pas au bout de ses surprises…
1. Présentation

Présentation  
  
Disclaimer : Rien est à moi, TOUT est à Joanne Kathleen Rowling qui me prête ses personnages, je ne gagne PAS un sou, pas de procès, merci.  
  
Le titre n'explique sans doutes pas assez que l'histoire va se passez en Egypte - je suis fascinée par ce pays- près des pyramides et compagnie.  
  
Cette idée est bizarre et elle m'est venue par un hasard, sûrement grâce à un film que mon père a vu quand j'étais petite - maintenant je suis grande, c'est vrai, treize ans hier ! - dont certaines scènes sont encore claires dans mon esprit, à partir de là, mon cerveau tordu a travaillé et Dieu m'a envoyé Son Inspiration - je vous assure que j'y crois « L'Inspiration Divine », demandez à Emmanuelle, je lui ai raconté ça en septembre ; la pauvre doit me prendre pour une folle, à juste titre ! -.  
  
Sinon, bonne 'future' lecture.  
  
Amicalement,  
  
Ambre Saphira P. 


	2. Départ précipité

****

Autrefois

Chapitre I : _Départ précipité_

Par une belle journée, une fille entra dans son appartement encore étourdie et pour cause, son rêve venait de se réaliser. Après un an d'attente, son supérieur lui confiait enfin un travail intéressant.

Excitée, la jeune fille, prenant un sac de voyage, commença à préparer ses bagages. Elle avait de longs cheveux auburn, de magnifiques yeux en amandes d'un vert étonnant et se nommait Lily Evans.

Ayant suivie des études pour devenir archéologue, diplômes qu'elle avait reçu l'année dernière, son nouveau but était de commencer à fond son métier, aller au devant de l'aventure à la place de rester assise dans une pièce.

C'est ainsi que son patron lui permit d'aller dans le pays de ses songes, l'Egypte.

Une fois ses affaires prêtes, ayant pratiquement vidé son petit appartement, son sac pesant à peine le poids d'une plume, la Evans partait déjà, quelques adieux à ses amies et la jeune fille retournerait au bureau se rendre sur le lieux des fouilles.

" - Espérons qu'il n'y ai pas d'embouteillages ", murmura Lily en prenant place au volant de sa voiture.

Malgré le fait d'être une sorcière de bon niveau, la femme préférait garder ses racines donc elle faisait beaucoup de choses à la manière moldue. C'est pourquoi la jeune archéologue s'engagea sur la route libre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, s'arrêtant devant le manoir Oshaly, la fille toqua, s'attendant au pire.

En effet, son amie Katia trouverait inadmissible que Lily parte seule et chercherait un moyen de l'accompagner.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une fille blonde aux beaux yeux bleus.

" - Salut ! s'exclama cette dernière, entre.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, déclara Lily, je dois aussi passer chez les autres.

- Quoi ? Tu pars quelque part ? demanda Kat ? entre, les filles sont à l'intérieur.

- Vous manigancez quelque chose dans mon dos ?" s'informa la Evans.

Mais Katia ne répondit rien.

Le manoir était gigantesque, les murs ornés de tableaux ainsi que d'objets coûteux. Une fois encore, l'archéologue observait tout, émerveillée. Alors qu'elle franchissait la porte du salon, les conversations cessèrent, la fille ne put qu'attraper au passage les mots "gâteaux et surprise ".

Intriguée, Lily sut que la conversation serait longue car Katia ne dévoilerait rien ni ne lâcherait le morceau, lui permettant d'aller seule en Egypte.

Ainsi, premièrement, monsieur Gnornog lui signalerait d'arriver à l'heure la prochaine fois deuxième, ses amies viendraient également en Egypte par un moyen quelconque troisième, il fallait rencontrer les coéquipiers pour les fouilles ce qui semblait impossible en tenant compte du temps que les filles lui feraient perdre, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : elle était dans de beaux draps !

************************************************************************

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à Joanne Kathleen Rowling, je ne gagne rien donc pas de procès.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

****

auzzy and melie : voilà le premier chapitre ! Merci pour la review !

****

Pauline : Ah ! Bah, gentil ! Tu es vulgaire là – demandes à mes amies, je leur fait la morale au moindre mot vulgaire, elles s'excusent juste après avoir dit leurs bêtises, c'est déjà ça ! - alors la prochaine foi, dis-moi de me dépêcher sans vulgarités ! Je plaisante dans tous les cas, ça a beaucoup amusé ma sœur et moi-même lorsque je lui ai raconté ta review (enfin quelqu'un qui lui dit la vérité ! , avait-elle dit !) sinon, je suis nini32111 sur juliemag, si ça t'intéresse, julienaute !

****

Amy : Coucou ! Comment vas-tu ? Foliteuse ? Tu t'es vraiment surpassée : Paul et Mireille ! ! ! Manquait plus que ça des cours pour apprendre le français ! Et puis je n'ai pas de sac à main, et toc ! et vlan ! et na ! ( Merci Laura !)

Le prochain chapitre est en cours et ne durera pas trop de temps a être posté – c'est bientôt les vacances alors…- prochain chapitre : 

**_Direction l'Egypte !_**


	3. Direction l'Egypte!

**                                        Chapitre II :**_ Direction l'Egypte_

_             « Courir_

_            Un, deux, trois…_

_            Court ma fille, court…_

_            Un, deux, trois…_

_            Court, un deux, trois… »_

    Une horloge affichait deux heures trente, autrement, elle avait une heure de retard. Maudissant les transports Moldus, ses amies inconscientes, les messages du ministère comme quoi il fallait se rendre à la gare King's Cross, les gens qui maugréeaient si jamais on s'excusait pour les avoir bousculés, Lily, jeune archéologue de son état, fille de 19 ans, fraîchement sortie d'Iblison, l'école supérieure des Chercheurs Magiques, section 'Archéologie' l'année passée ainsi que de la maison Gryffondor à Poudlard, école renommée, il y a trois ans avec les félicitations et également les encouragements de ses professeurs, jouait des coudes en courant les plus vite possible. Il n'était pas question de rater l'entrevue de ses nouveaux collègues !

    « Désolée ! »s'excusa-t-elle pour la énième fois sans regarder le jeune homme brun qui s'était cogné avec elle.

    Lui, par contre, l'observa avec perspicacité, comme s'il l'avait déjà vu ailleurs. Mais la jeune fille recommençait sa course folle, sac à la main, cheveux défaits par tant d'agitation, son badge ''archéologue'' épinglé de travers, causant la curiosité des passants la dévisageant avec suspicion.

    « Holà ! Où courez-vous comme ça ! Vous n'êtes pas _si_ en retard tout de même ! » l'arrêta une main.

    Grand, mince, Chang Zine se tenait devant elle. Le jeune chinois était accompagné par Sylvia Tarz, une belle espagnole fière de ses origines.

    « Comment ça 'pas_ si_ en retard' ? rétorqua la jeune Evans de mauvaise humeur. Une heure ! **UNE heure** ! Voilà qui va ruiner mes chances d'aller en Egypte : j'ai raté l'entretien avec la nouvelle équipe !

    - Mais non ! Y avait un procès, ils ont attrapé un nouveau traître, c'est pas possible tous ceux qui sont avec Tu-sais-qui ! Donc le supérieur des aurors, Croupton, ne pouvait être là, l'auror expérimenté qui dirigera le groupe n'est pas encore arrivé. Je l'ai rencontré il y a longtemps, je peux t'en dire une chose : il détesta la magie noire presque autant que moi à qui la moitié de la famille est morte à cause de Tu sais qui…pour rire ! » expliqua le garçon, riant amèrement à sa dernière phrase.

    Le Zine semblait étrangement vide, continuant, continuant de préciser ce qu'il savait. Lily ne lui répondit pas, ne sachant que trop quelles douleurs son collègue de trois ans de plus avait endurées, son propre père mort lors d'une attaque de ce mage noir assoiffé de pouvoir, voulant tuer tous les « sangs-impurs », tels les Sangs-de-Bourbes, comme elle ou les Sangs-Mêlés. Même si Chang avait perdu plus de parents, la fille comprenait l'état lugubre du jeune homme : chaque fois que son père envahissait son esprit, personne ne pouvait empêcher des larmes atroces couler le long de ses joues, ne pas avoir de pouvoirs magiques était donc un crime dans le monde des sorciers ? Apparemment oui ; la Evans avait rapidement fait le lien entre racisme, discrimination, les sorciers aussi avaient _des _phrases pour les 'étrangers', les contes de fées n'étaient que des histoires !

    « Il n'est pas arrivé à cause d'une histoire en France, en fait, ils sont une bande de quatre, un travaille au Ministère, un autre vendeur je crois ou bien il travaille aussi au Ministère, puis les deux derniers sont aurors. Le plus souvent, ils se trouvent dans la même équipe seulement l'un d'eux s'est retrouvé avec nous, le reste sont plus ou moins des débutants, il fallait un avancé ayant un minimum d'expérience, donc celui que nous attendons règle une petite affaire avec son ami qui s'occupe d'une mission en France, ensuite il arrive », dit Chang tandis que Sylvia l'écoutait, posant des questions.

    La jeune espagnole, curieuse de nature, ne raterait jamais une occasion de savoir un maximum de choses sur l'auror devant les aider lorsqu'un jeune homme aux cheveux mi-longs s'arrêta devant eux, ses yeux noirs rieurs observant les badges des trois collègues.

    « Salut ! Vous êtes les archéologues qui attendent un auror ? Je suis Sirius Black, se présenta le garçon, j'espère que je n'ai été trop long ?

    - Oh, non ! s'empressa de répondre Sylvia. Lily n'était pas encore arrivée !

    - Alors tu es une 'retardataire', comme moi ? plaisanta l'auror, apercevant le regard noir que la Evans adressait à la Tarz pour avoir dit qu'elle était en retard.

    - Est-ce ma faute si mes _amies _sont des gamines inconscientes du temps qu'elles perdent à chercher un moyen de jouer mes gardes du corps sans se douter que les transports Modus prennent un temps fou ?! rétorqua l'interpellée, défiant du regard le nouveau venu de lancer un commentaire ou de vouloir en savoir plus.

    - Ne t'en fais pas, chuchota Chang au jeune Black, parler qu'elle n'a pas respecté le règlement, surtout ponctuelle comme elle…ça la met en colère…surtout si tu fais ta première apparition, être digne de confiance c'est la montre en main, les rapports à rendre, la capacité au travail…

    - Et moi qui pensais m'ennuyer ! s'émerveilla Sirius. Elle va en voir de toutes les couleurs ! Quand je dirai ça aux autres, ils me disent que c'est d'un ennui l'Egypte, on y est allé à la sortie de Poudlard, les diplômes en poche, tu comprends ? Je risque de bien rire, avant Remus ne faisait confiance à presque personne, je te raconta pas… »

    C'était ainsi que l'auror, se lançant dans un récit interminable, continuait à raconter au pauvre Chang qui, trop poli pour exprimer son envie d'enfin prendre la route, l'écoutait tout en jetant des regards désespérés aux deux filles. Finalement Sylvia fit tomber sa malle par terre, s'écriant que l'Egypte n'attendrait pas leur arrivée pendant dix ans ! Les quatre sorciers rejoignirent donc les quelques autres aurors qui semblèrent soulagés de s'apercevoir de la présence de celui qui les dirigeait et un couple de guérisseurs forts ennuyés du retard pris. En effet, une employée du Département des Mystères devait les attendre à l'arrivée. Les nouveaux aurors paraissaient effrayés à cette idée.

    « Si dès la première mission on arrive en retard, que vont donc penser les autres ? demanda une jolie blonde aux yeux gris.

    - Donc, conclue l'Espagnole, souriant, je propose que l'on y aille ! Je pense qu'ils ont préparés un train.

    - Oui, nous avons le trajet pour se présenter, préparer un plan, nous allons passer plusieurs mois ensemble, la durée de l'expédition étant indéterminée, déclara Lyranne Fain, la guérisseuse, une grande brune aux iris bleues.

    - Ce qui est bien dommage ! interrompit Sylvia, je compte bien prendre une semaine de congés pour revenir assister au mariage de ma cousine ! Enfin, c'est insensé ! Je suis demoiselle d'honneur, c'est une affaire de la haute importance…

    - Sylvia, sois gentille, coupa Chang, tu te tais quelques minutes, le temps qu'on s'installe dans ce train, là je te promets que tu pourras parler autant que tu veux de Lyda ! »

    La Tarz afficha une mine scandalisée avant de monter dans le train, sa malle à la main, rapidement suivie par les autres sorciers qui s'installèrent dans l'un des deux grands wagons. Assise la première, l'Espagnole se mit à raconter avec fougue à Lyranne Fain, plus près d'elle que les autres, l'immense importance aux yeux de Lyda de savoir que sa cousine la soutenait lors de cette partie très importante de la vie :

    « Imaginez si personne ne vous aidez alors que vos mains tremblent, redoutant l'heure faradique…

    - Oui, donc, se justifiait plus loin Sirius, parlant de son retard, on est arrivé jusqu'ici, je l'ai accompagné jusqu'à son train, on a bavardé un peu. Il m'a même cassé les oreilles dix bonnes minutes avec ses histoires d'une ravissante sorcière, bousculée, qu'il avait regardée : _'c'était comme si je la connaissais déjà, son apparence aussi, je l'avais en même temps connue comme ma poche alors que je ne savais rien d'elle…Bizarre, non ? J'ai vu un badge sur sa veste, un badge sorcier…'_C'était ennuyant donc… »

    Entre tout ce bruit, Lily se dirigea discrètement vers l'avant. Réveillant le machiniste, le train rempli de gais sorciers démarra sans qu'aucun des passagers ne le remarque.

    « Voici la plus jeune expédition que je connaisse, commenta l'homme.

    - Ah bon ? marmonna la Evans.

    - Jamais vous n'étiez _si_ jeunes ! reprit le machiniste, d'habitude, il y a au moins un ''vieux'' ! »

    Mais la jeune femme, ne l'écoutant plus, sortit de la salle. Dans le couloir, elle appuyant son nez contre la vitre, contemplant le paysage qui défilait rapidement :

    « Egypte, nous voilà… »

* * *

                Disclaimer : Rien est à moi, tout à J.K.Rowling.

    Merci a tous les revieweurs, ce chapitre, je vous l'envoi alors que je discutai sur msn, résultat, j'ai presque pas suivi la conversation mais c'est bien pour vous**, VIVE LES FANFICTIONAUTES !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Oui, j'ai peut-être pété une durite !

Merci à :

**Lamagic** (il n'est plus tout seul !)

**Llianel **(je les continues toutes, pas question d'abandonner !)

**Auzzy** (oui, j'ai jeté un coup d'œil à vos fics, continuez !)

**Amy** (le coup de Pauline Dupin, c'était bas !)

A bientôt, j'essayerai de profiter du jeudi férié !

            Nini


End file.
